Ouroboros: the Serpent Dance
by Jay-Belle93
Summary: A requirement for female initiates to join the Southside Serpents is to prove fealty by performing the Serpent Dance and submitting themselves to the King. Or - Toni teaches Betty to pole dance and she seduces FP into taking her virginity.


**Ouroboros:  
the Serpent Dance  
**

_A Riverdale Story_

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Riverdale fic. I just recently became acquainted with this fandom and let me tell you what, this was not the ship that I thought I would be sailing on, but here we are.

This was supposed to be a little PWP but more plot snuck in than I had planned for and somehow turned into a nearly 12k monster. However, I did have to remove my explicit content to comply with FF's guidelines. So if you're interested in reading the missing smut scene, head on over to my Ao3 account: jaybelle93

There will be some POV alternating but it will be marked with breaks. Please heed the tags, if you see something you don't like, don't read. This hasn't been looked over by a beta so any mistakes are my own. For those of you still here, please enjoy!  
Lyrics are from Devil Devil by MILCK

-x-

"You want me to help you do _what_?" Toni asked incredulously, giving Betty a wild look. She knew it was crazy what she was asking her friend to do, in fact it took her a while to even consider the idea. Betty peeked her head up from the booth they were huddled in, scanning her eyes across the patrons of the diner quickly to make sure no one was paying them any attention.

"Keep your voice down!" Betty huffed out between clenched teeth. Despite Riverdale finally becoming more accepting of its southern inhabitants, what they were talking about was still frowned upon. She gave Toni a pointed look before leaning forward a bit so they could speak in hushed tones.

"You know there's no one else I could ask help me do this." Betty whispered. She wasn't ashamed of what she was asking, but she knew her friend was going to try and talk her out of it anyway. Toni growled, slumping backwards in exasperation.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She pressed, sharp eyes watchful for any hesitation. Betty nodded, meeting the gaze of her concerned friend.

"Toni, I know that you and I haven't been friends for long, but I'm sure the others talk." She started, watching the other girl give a small shrug. "How much do you know of my relationship with my mother?"

"Jughead has said a few things in passing, Cheryl too." Toni explained. "What does that have to do with this?"

Betty sighed, worrying her lower lip in between her teeth. "My whole life has been dictated by how the outside world perceived me. Brains and beauty were the Cooper way, Alice would say, but I've never quite lived up to her standards."

She paused, fists tightening until her nails left crescent shaped marks on her palms. "Polly has always been her favorite, she was everything my mother wanted in a Cooper daughter. I was always compared to her and no matter what I did, I always saw the look of disappointment in my mother's eyes."

Betty took a moment to take a drink of water, trying to reign in all her emotions. She didn't like to speak of her so-called family, a title in blood only. Once everything was in check, she continued.

"Growing up, I felt like a Barbie doll. Everything had to be in its proper place. I wasn't allowed to play outside, I always had to wear skirts or dresses, and those could never be a shade darker than pastel." She chuckled darkly, tossing her head to the side slightly and fluffed her ponytail.

"I've always had to be Elizabeth Cooper, the _perfect_ girl next door. I was taught to be quiet, submissive,_ dependent_..." Betty's voice wavered. She had kept her eyes downcast as she spoke, but when she had trailed off they flicked up to meet Toni's and she could see a fire was ignited. "I don't want to be like that anymore. I'm eighteen now, she can't stop me from making decisions for myself. I want this."

Toni knew she couldn't turn her friend away when she could help her get what she needed; a support system, protection and a sense of belonging. She reached across the table, grasping Betty's hand tightly as she nodded.

"Alright, lets do this."

-x-

FP Jones never considered himself to be a good man; he had been a shit husband, an even worse father. The one thing he had excelled in was being a leader for the Southside Serpents, which directly affected the former. After being released from prison, he knew that he needed to make some adjustments. Now, he was almost two years sober and the Serpents were legit. His relationship with Jughead was better than it ever had been; welcoming him into his world was the first step in repairing it.

Currently, FP was getting ready to head to the Whyte Wyrm and check on his crew. Jughead and his group of friends were clustered in the living room of the Jones trailer, which had become their usual spot where they enjoyed each others company during the summer.

Laughter filtered through the trailer and FP smiled to himself as he grabbed his cut from the hall closet, pulling it on as he made his way into the kitchen. He took a can of soda from the fridge and went into the living room to let Jug know he was leaving.

There were more people than places for them to sit, six people crammed into the tiny space. The two pairs of couples took over the couch; Veronica was nestled on Archie's lap and Toni was seated on the cushion beside him with Cheryl perched on the arm, draped over her girlfriend's shoulder. Jughead was sitting on the floor next to their coffee table and Betty was curled up under a blanket in FP's recliner.

The Jones' liked to keep the trailer cold, the electric bill being the one thing they splurged on this time of year. They learned rather quickly when Betty started coming over they had to have blankets strewn around the place for her since she chilled easily.

FP watched them for a moment, sipping his soda. The group as it was now was newly formed, Toni becoming its newest member when she and Cheryl started seeing each other. Archie and Jughead had been friends for a long time, so seeing him around was nothing new. When Veronica's parents decided to move back to Riverdale, it didn't take her long to make friends with Betty and start dating Archie.

Betty Cooper had come around before that, having grown up next door to Archie their friendship was a strong one. However, it wasn't until their sophomore year that she started to become friends with Jughead, having been forced to share his company when she was hanging out with Archie.

After FP cleaned up his act, Jughead started bringing his friends over instead of always disappearing to hang out with them. It was a nice change of atmosphere and it helped him in staying sober. He was grateful to them, knowing they would do anything for his son had helped heal the ache in his heart and ease the guilt of not being there when he should have been.

FP shook himself out of his own thoughts, that was a rabbit hole he didn't want to fall down into. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention and half of them looked at him with mild expressions. Jughead looked like he was about to be ill, Cheryl pursed her lips while she glared, and Betty gave him such a bright smile a shiver went down his spine.

"Time to go," He said, giving Toni a pointed look. Everyone knew that tonight the Serpents were holding a vote to select the pledges who would move on to begin the initiation process and Jughead was one of them. Since she was a full member Toni had to be there to cast her vote so she sighed and stood up, giving Cheryl a kiss goodbye before grabbing her helmet.

"Hey Betty, text me later?" Toni asked, glancing over at Betty.

"Of course." She answered with a knowing look and a smirk.

FP held out his still half-full can of soda to Betty with an arched eyebrow, knowing full well that she would take it since she was the reason it was in his fridge in the first place. He didn't know anyone else who preferred pineapple soda above all others. She accepted it with a honey-sweet smile and their fingers brushed when he passed it to her, making his fingers tingle.

_Get your shit together, man._ FP chastised himself, but his lip still quirked up in return. He grabbed his helmet and waved goodbye as he left, Toni following him out of the trailer.

"What was that about?" He asked her as he placed the half-shell on his head, pulling the strap tight. Toni gave him a half hearted punch to the arm and a grin before putting her own dome on.

"Don't worry old man, you'll know soon enough."

-x-

Betty and Toni agreed to meet the next morning at the Whyte Worm, knowing none of the Serpents would frequent there that early. Each member had a set of keys so they let themselves in, getting settled in a booth next to the stage.

"Alright, I'm sure you know Jughead was accepted as an initiate?" Toni started, continuing when Betty nodded in confirmation. "Okay, so his initiation is held in four parts with the last stage and ceremony being held two weeks from now, so that's how long we have to get you ready."

"Ready for what?" Betty asked, scrunching her nose up at her.

"Female Serpent pledges have an alternate initiation ceremony." Toni's gaze moved over to the dance pole bolted to the stage. "You'll have to perform the Ouroboros."

"Isn't that the glyph of the snake eating its own tail?" Betty interrupted.

Toni nodded before continuing. "It's also the Serpent Dance, an outdated, sexist Serpent tradition." She growled, not hiding her feelings on the matter. "It originated from the Uktena, who thought with the _Tsu'tiva_ their relationship with snakes brought rainfall," Toni explained.

"When the Southside Serpents were formed, they tried to preserve the ways of their tribe and as time went on, the dance progressed. The Ouroboros represents a continuous circle, a symbol of eternal unity of all things, the cycle of life and death. Combined with the intimacy with the horned serpent, this became the new initiation for females wanting to join."

"What did they do before?" Betty asked quietly and Toni gave her a shrug in return.

"They weren't allowed to join. Being able to perform the Ouroboros signified the harmony of opposites; the ability to fight with the men, but also prove her worthiness in the night."

Betty made a sound of disgust and Toni laughed at her gargling.

"Exactly my point, but it's not as bad as it used to be. FP couldn't overturn the vote to keep it, but he was able to adjust some of the stipulations." Toni watched Betty chew on her lower lip, a habit she had when she was nervous. "You don't have to do this, you know. You're practically a member already."

Betty looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head in disagreement. "The first thing that popped in my head was what people were going to think of me dancing up there," She scoffed. "Alice _brainwashed_ me. No, I want to do this."

"Okay, girl. I just wanted to make sure because once you're in, you're a Serpent for life." Toni told her in a serious tone.

"I know," Betty said softly. "I want to be a part of something that puts _me_ first, you know? A proper family."

Toni knew exactly how her friend was feeling. "Alright, lets get to work on a routine for you then. There are still a few things that have to be included to make it a proper Ouroboros."

"Okay, what do those have to be?" Betty asked, chewing on her lip again.

"Well, this dance is meant to represent your commitment to the Serpents and the snake is a symbol of sensuality, so the amount of skin you show is important. The more you have exposed, the more vulnerable you are. It's showing the King your level of trust."

Betty clenched her hands under the table, finding relief in her nails digging in. Her anxiety was making her heart race, her mother's teachings ingrained in her brain. She _had_ to do this; she was tired of being at Alice's mercy. "What else?"

Toni seemed reluctant to continue. "Uh, well. This part varies a little, the initiate can decide how to fulfill it."

"What is it?" Betty asked with a quirked brow, looking at her curiously.

Toni refused to make eye contact as she spoke. "You have to submit. To - uh - the King."

"The _King_?" Betty exclaimed. "As in FP?"

Toni nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. Betty didn't dissuade her from the notion she was concerned about this. It would work to her advantage.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

Toni gave her a small smile, pulling a lock of hair out from the nape of her neck, hidden underneath the rest of her voluminous pink hair. It was half the length as the rest, twisted into a dreadlock adorned with beads and gold cuffs.

"I'm a descendant from the Uktena tribe, who believed that in peacetime, the tribe grows their hair long. The traditional declaration of war is for the Chieftain to send their cut-off hair to the enemy tribe. If a warrior is defeated in battle, the victor will cut their hair and keep it as a sign of strength."

Toni was twirling her fingers around the decorated lock absentmindedly as she spoke. "I wore a garter holster with a knife during my performance and at the end I cut off a piece of my hair and gave it to FP. After that I turned it into a dread as a memento."

Betty nodded, lip pulled in-between her teeth. "Do I have to decide right now?"

"No, we can leave some time open at the end for whatever you want to do. We should start looking at looking at songs." Toni said, grabbing her phone. Betty did the same and the girls got to work.

-x-

Half the usual group going missing was not missed at the Jones residence. FP didn't think it strange until a week went by and Betty hadn't made an appearance. He couldn't help but think back on the night he saw her last and wondered if his behavior scared her off. He knew he didn't exactly do anything untoward, but was it possible she saw how she affected him?

FP held guilt for a lot of things and his attraction to Betty Cooper was one of them. He knew it was taboo, there were so many factors that made it inappropriate. He was old enough to be the girl's father, for starters; could have been if he had pursued that long enough. A washed up Southsider and a recovering alcoholic to boot. Despite that, FP couldn't stop himself from wanting her in his life and in his bed.

When he arrived home to find only Jughead, Archie, and Veronica watching a show together he felt a shot of panic run through him. There was no way this was coincidental. Trying to keep his voice level, he asked where everyone else was while casually getting something to drink. He frowned when he pulled a florecent yellow can from the fridge out of habit.

"Oh, Toni said Cheryl wanted to keep her home for 'girl time'" Jughead punctuated that with air quotes. "And Betty said she had something going on at home I guess?"

_Well, shit_. FP thought to himself. He knew she refused to spend any time at her own house if she could help it. Anxiety still running rampant, FP came to the conclusion he needed something to do and decided to head to the bar. It was easy to get caught up in the need for a drink, but being in that atmosphere actually helped deter him from following through with it. It was better to keep his mind busy, not allow himself to wallow.

When he arrived at the Wyrm, FP frowned when he pulled into the parking lot to see Toni's bike parked there as well. He knew Cheryl didn't care to ride on the motorcycle so he knew the red-head wasn't there with her. He was in an even sour mood when he walked in and saw Toni sitting alone at the bar.

"Topaz," FP's greeting was curt as he walked up and stood beside her. "Weren't very many people at the trailer tonight."

The Serpent seemed almost flustered by his sudden presence. "Oh, yeah. Cheryl wasn't feeling well so she wanted to stay home."

FP hummed, trying to figure out whose lie she was caught up in. Ever since the night of the last Serpent meeting the girls had been acting rather strange. "Have you seen Betty lately?" He had to make sure his voice was calm and not give himself away.

"Yeah, I came here from her house actually." Toni sipped her drink, watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye. When FP grimaced, she gave him her full attention. "Why, is something wrong?"

His heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. Was there something going on between them that he didn't know about? It seemed like Betty had been steering clear of him and he wasn't happy about thinking he was right.

"Don't worry about it." He growled, nearly stomping off. FP knew he should have never gotten invested, but it still didn't ease the sting of being avoided.

-x-

"Girl, you have got to make an appearance at Jughead's soon." Toni announced the next morning, sliding in the booth at Pop's across from Betty. They decided to stop in for breakfast and go over the Serpent Laws. The blonde frowned as she took a sip of her frothy latte.

"Something happen?" She asked and before Toni could reply the diner door chimed and FP walked through, looking slightly worse for wear. He made a beeline for the kitchen, not even looking around to see who was there.

"Exhibit A." Toni gestured with a held tilt and Betty's brow furrowed. "I went to the Whyte Wyrm after I left your place because Cheryl was in one of her moods," Toni paused to roll her eyes. "FP came up to me and asked if I had seen you lately. I told him I just did and when I asked if anything was wrong he got spooked and left. I think he's getting suspicious."

Toni turned her attention to the menu and Betty bit her lip, watching the swing door that led to the back of the restaurant. A hostess swung by their table and took their orders to help relieve the waitstaff and Toni excused herself to use the restroom before FP finally emerged.

He looked tense, tying an apron around his waist with jerky movements. FP was scanning the room to visually check on his tables and Betty's pulse quickened slightly when his eyes fell on her and he visibly relaxed as he made his way over to where she was sitting.

"Hey," He smiled down at her with full FP charm. "Paige get you taken care of?"

Betty nodded, fighting down her blush. "Yeah, we're good." He hovered there for a moment and she took in his messy appearance. It looked like he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, clearly late for his shift.

"Everything ok?" She asked quietly, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine, phone died while I was asleep and I missed my alarms." FP explained and Betty was slightly surprised to see him look almost bashful.

"Okay, just checking." She watched him fidget for a moment, wondering if he had caught on to her plan. He seemed nervous, like he was uncomfortable to be around her. "Um, I know Jug just had friends over yesterday, but would it be ok if we had a movie night? I was just about to ask him, but I figured the host would like to give permission first."

"Yeah, that'd be fine." FP didn't quite meet her eyes and Betty couldn't identify his expression; she pouted for a moment and was about to call him out on it when Toni came back.

"Hey Jones." She greeted him as she slid back into her seat, breaking them of their awkward silence. FP returned the gesture before excusing himself to tend to his other tables.

"That go okay?" Toni asked her friend quietly once he was out of range. Betty seemed frazzled, chewing at her lip. She sighed in response, slouching back on the bench.

"I've just got to play it cool for one more week."

-x-

Time seemed to go by in slow motion and double-time all at once for Betty. FP's mood seemed to have went back to normal after the group came over for Movie Night. Betty made sure to make small appearances through out the next week while she continued to prepare for initiation. She didn't want him to get suspicious and turn down her pledge before she even had the chance to offer it.

Finally the day of the ceremony arrived; Betty and Toni had planned to get up extra early that morning to do a final run through at the Wyrm before any of the other Serpents showed. FP took the day off and they knew he would be at the bar earlier than normal to get it ready for that night and they didn't want to risk running into him.

Toni picked her up on her motorcycle, much to Alice's dismay. She had received permission to stay the night at her friend's place so her absence that night wouldn't be questioned. Betty put on the spare helmet and slipped her arms through the straps of her duffle so it was resting verticle on her back before climbing on behind Toni. If she wanted to be apart of this life she was going to have to get used to riding.

The parking lot was empty when they arrived to their relief. They made their way inside and Betty tossed her bag into their usual booth as Toni went behind the bar to make some coffee. It was a comfortable routine they had set up and Betty knew she was going to miss it.

It wasn't long before Toni came back over with two steaming mugs, each prepared to their liking and set them down before getting comfortable. She got the sound system turned on and Betty took a seat across from her in the booth so they could drink their coffee and chat.

"So, are you going to let anyone else know about this before the big reveal tonight?" Toni asked, chuckling while she gestured to the pole.

Betty sighed, taking a sip before she answered. "I'm still not sure, I don't want anyone to try and talk me out of it. If they don't know beforehand, they can't do anything about it."

Toni shrugged. "That's true, but do you really think they won't support you on this?"

"The only one I'm worried about is Jug." Betty admitted, her nervousness on display by chewing on her lip. "We've become really close friends and I know he's never wanted me to get involved with the Serpents. He's still never let the stigma go, despite the club being legit for well over a year now," Toni rolled her eyes at that. "I'm also not sure how he's going to react if anything happens tonight."

After the dilemma with FP was resolved the week prior, Betty had come clean on her feelings for the older man and Toni helped formulate a plan to seduce him during her initiation ceremony.

"Well, you don't have to tell him that part," Toni waved her hand as if to dismiss the idea. "You should at least give them a heads up, tell them what you told me and they will understand."

"You're probably right." Betty pouted when Toni burst out laughing.

"I'm always right! Now, get your booty up there and I'll text the group to have them meet us at Pop's."

Betty rolled her eyes, draining her mug while standing up from her seat and started digging through her bag.

"Is that everything for tonight?" Toni asked her as she pulled a pair of shoes out from the bottom. They were red strappy stilletos, decked out in rhinestones with a 6" heel. Betty had never worn anything taller than a small wedge and had to practice walking in them nearly every day to get comfortable enough to dance in them.

"Yeah, I grabbed my whole day's worth of stuff, plus anything I need for overnight and tomorrow." Betty said as she switched out her footwear. She was still dressed in the clothes she slept in the night before, a small tank top and booty shorts; she couldn't help but feel self conscious but it was more than she was going to have on stage later.

She shook her legs out a little before stretching, getting ready to perform. "Alright, lets get this over with, shall we?"

Toni's fingers tapped rapidly across her cellphone screen while Betty got herself situated on the stage. Once her message was sent, she opened up her music and found the song Betty would be dancing to later that night. "Ready?" She asked, and pressed play at the blonde's nod.

Toni watched her with rapt attention, more focused on the choreography than the seductiveness of the routine. She stood and clapped when she had finished, it was practically flawless.

"Girl, perform it just like that tonight and the King's going to be putty in your tiny hands." Toni flexed a bicep and Betty nearly fell from laughter as she clambered down from the stage. The pink-haired Serpent checked the group chat while Betty changed back into her other shoes.

Everyone responded their agreement to meet for lunch so the pair decided to head to Toni's place to get presentable. After cleaning up the evidence of being there that early, they locked up the place and got situated on Toni's bike. It was a much shorter ride from the bar to her trailer and Betty was thankful she didn't have to haul her heavy bag around much longer.

The time passed quickly and they decided to take the truck to meet the rest of their group at Pop's. They were the first ones to arrive and commandeered the largest corner booth that would hold all of them. Soon their friends trickled in one by one, Cheryl being the first. She had been particularly frigid lately since Betty was taking up all of her girlfriend's time.

Next to arrive were Archie and Veronica, glued at the hip as usual. Everyone said their hellos and Betty scooted over to the middle of the booth seat to make room for Veronica to slide in next to her, followed by Archie. They left the end spot open for Jughead, who had yet to show up.

Their drink orders were taken by a waitress they didn't pay much attention to and it didn't take long for her to bring their requested beverages. The small group talked amongst themselves about mindless Riverdale gossip while they waited for Jughead. They were ready to call him and find out if he was still coming after the waitress had made a second stop to ask if they were ready to order when he finally walked through the door.

"Hey, sorry everyone!" Jug said as he sat down next to Archie. "I was up all night preparing and I fell back asleep after I sent my text earlier." Everyone accepted his apology and their conversation was paused as the waitress returned to take care of the newest addition to their table.

"How are you feeling about tonight, Jughead?" Archie asked his dark haired friend after she had left. Betty felt a shiver run down her spine, she knew the conversation was going to take a turn in this direction, but she wasn't prepared for it to be so soon.

"I'm feeling pretty confident, surprisingly. I know I'm not going to be getting any special treatment just because of my Dad, but I know I'm ready." Jughead chuckled, pausing to take a drink. Despite his reassuring words, he was oozing anxiousness.

"All of you guys are gonna be there tonight, right?" He asked, eyes scanning along the faces of occupants of the booth. While everyone was adamantly confirming their attendance, Betty was chewing on her lip thinking over how she was going to tell her friends the news. She was startled out of her thoughts when Toni jabbed an elbow into her side and everyone's attention turned to the blonde who yelped indignantly.

"You're definitely going to be there, right Betty?" Toni prompted and everyone besides her gave Betty a curious look.

"Alright, alright." The aforementioned girl huffed and gave her friend a small glare. She took a deep breath to steady herself before meeting the questioning gazes of her friends. "I'm going to be at the Whyte Wyrm tonight, but not just for moral support."

Everyone looked like they wanted to ask her the same question, so before anyone could shout anything out Betty raised a hand to stop them. "The reason Toni and I have been spending so much time together the last few weeks is because she's been helping me prepare for initiation also."

Everyone fell silent except for Jughead, who was sputtering in surprise. "Y-you want to join the Serpents?" He squawked. "Why would you want to do that?"

Betty frowned at his choice of words. "Why are you asking it like that? You're joining too." She argued and Jughead seemed to wave that excuse off which made her bristle.

"I grew up in that life, Betts." Jughead sighed. "I just didn't think it would be something you wanted to be a part of."

Betty clenched her hands tight, nails digging in to keep the wave of fury from escaping. "I've been a part of it for the last two years, Jug." Her tone was clipped and everyone could sense the tension. "Why is it okay for you to become a Serpent, but not me?"

Jughead hung his head, swiping a finger through the condensation on his glass. Everyone was silent, all eyes were on him as they waited for his answer. He seemed to struggle trying to find the words and Betty prepared herself for something misogynistic.

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt, Betts." Jughead murmured, eyes still downcast, which seemed to have set something off in Betty.

"I appreciate your concern, Jughead. I know its not going to be smooth sailing, but you know how hard the Serpents worked to become legit. I expect some retaliation from time to time, but its not the same gang that you remember. I've been in more danger in my own_ home_ than in Serpent territory!" Her voice rose in volume as she continued to speak, emotions all out in the open.

"I'm tired of not being able to be my own person, Jug! I am sick and _damn_ tired of being quiet; of being squashed under Alice's thumb to be submissive and_ dependent _on her. I want to be apart of something that puts me first, that cares about my wellbeing," Just like that her anger deflated like a balloon, being released in a huge sigh. "Honestly, I'm just tired of being _tired_."

The entire booth was silent; no one had expected something like that to come out of Betty. She looked around at everyone's facial expressions; Toni was giving her a proud look, Cheryl looked uninterested in her outburst, Veronica was beaming, and finally Archie and Jughead looked stunned.

"Okay," Jughead said slowly. "So you're pledging tonight, then?"

Betty flushed in embarrassment, only partially because of her tantrum. Toni gave her a knowing look that she purposely ignored. "No, I only have one rite to do before I'm officiated, which is done during the last Initiation phase." She said and everyone seemed to accept her explanation.

Jughead smirked, leaning forward to rest an elbow on the table, extending his hand out toward Betty as if they were to arm wrestle. It didn't take long for her to catch on to what he was getting at, so she mimicked him and they clasped each others forearms.

"**In unity, there is strength.**"

-x-

After the group had finished eating they split in half and went separate ways. With a promise to keep Betty's plan a secret, Jughead, Archie, and Veronica all went back to the Jones trailer.

Toni took Cheryl and Betty back to her place, where the couple spent the remainder of the afternoon helping Betty transform from blushing girl next door into an irresistible vixen. By the time they were all finished getting ready, it was time to head over to the Whyte Wyrm. Luckily they were able to smuggle Betty in through the back entrance and get her hidden backstage without anyone seeing them.

There were a total of 4 pledges including Jughead that had to complete their initiation. Toni told her that she would be the last, not wanting to interrupt their ceremony until the very end. As each Initiate was officiated Betty felt her nerves grow, until all four were announced and left her hiding behind the curtain on the stage, heart beating erratically in her chest as Toni snatched the mic from Fangs.

There were only a few ways this could go and she sent up a prayer to whatever deity was listening that it went her way. She clenched her fists slightly, not hard enough to cut her skin, but enough pressure so she had something to distract her from her anxiety.

"Evening Serpents!" Toni called out, bringing everyone's attention to her. Betty could hear some shuffling and chairs scraping.

"As you know, tonight is about celebrating the pledge's Initiation Ceremony." A large cheer erupted and Betty couldn't help but smile. Toni interrupted them with a sharp whistle. "It just so happens that we still have one last Initiate."

The room fell silent then and Betty slipped out from behind the curtain and walked out to stand beside Toni. It was difficult to look beyond the bright stage lights, but she knew all eyes were on her. _'Why did I let my horniness give me a false sense of confidence?' _She thought, sure no one had seen her like this before.

Betty purposely gave herself a grungy look, replacing simplicity with dark glam. She left her hair down and gone were the soft curls, instead replaced with sleek straight locks. Her makeup theme was darker; a soft smoky eye look that accented her eyes paired with a red lip-stain. She was wearing a thin silk robe that stopped just below her hip with her strappy heels and sauntered over to the pole on the stage as her friend stepped down.

Betty stood directly in front of it, hands gripping the pole for balance as she slid down. As she lowered her eyes left the direct beam of the lights and she could see FP lounging on his Serpent throne, haphazardly seated with one leg tossed over the arm of his chair. Betty shivered when they made eye-contact, the way she captured his undivided attention made her feel sexy and powerful.

She still had one hand gripping the pole above her head and rested her other wrist on her stationary knee for balance. Slowly, keeping her eye's locked with FP's, Betty extended out her right leg, toe kept in a point to expose the Serpent she had painted on the inside of her thigh. Even from the stage she could see his right hand clutching at the armrest with white knuckles.

"_Devil, devil._

_ Clever devil, devil._

_ How quickly they do sell their souls._

_ For the feast and the promise of gold._

_But devil, that won't be me_."

As the first beats after the intro filtered through the speakers, Betty moved into a different position with the rhythm. Slowly she brought her ankle back in while keeping her knees out wide and then turned in her opposite knee until her legs were touching while facing the other direction. Betty continued sensuously up the pole, keeping her arm extended above her head. She hooked her outside leg around the pole in a Flamingo position and pressed herself against it. Even from the stage she could see the sweat start to bead on his FP's forehead.

"_Devil, devil._

_ Bones of metal, metal._

_You torture saints with a single glance._

_You make them think they ever stood a chance."_

As the lyrics cut through the silence of the bar, Betty used her leg around the pole to balance herself as she leaned back and started undoing the tie of her robe. The heavy beat was the perfect vibe needed for this kind of dance and she felt almost _worshipped_. As the belt loosened, the silk fabric slid off her shoulders to expose porcelain skin.

"_Do not try me devil, devil._

_Cannot buy me devil, devil._

_You won't make a fool of me, oh no._"

At the beginning of the chorus she had let it fall completely to the floor, kicking it away from her work space. Underneath Betty was wearing a nude lace bralette and a matching nude thong so fair it looked like she was naked. Toni had said the amount of skin showing was important and even from the stage Betty could see FP's eyes widen in shock since it looked like she was practically wearing _nothing_.

"_What makes you so special, special_

_To think I would ever settle_

_For that devious dance between you and me devil, devil._"

She kept one hand loosely gripping the pole as she slowly walked around it, dipping her hips as she went. Betty's eyes didn't wander from FP's face while she was pulling herself up slightly and using her momentum to transition into a front hook spin. She glided smoothly around once before releasing her grip enough to slide down until her heels met wood.

_"Rebel, rebel._

_Call me a rebel, rebel."_

Betty kept herself at arms length from the pole and using it for balance, faced away from the crowd and slowly lowered into a malasana pose. She looked back over her shoulder and watched as FP readjusted in his throne, eyes fixated. Betty smirked as she brought herself back up to a standing position while keeping her hips bent so her ass was on full display.

_"I walk the plank, not a tear in my eye._

_I won't go down, your blushing bride._

_Under the water, I'll be sharpening my knife."_

She started to slowly circle the pole again, this time in the opposite direction before she pulled herself up and kicked herself into a spin, fanning her legs wide. Once she started to slow, she hooked one leg back around and tucked herself in as she dropped back to the floor.

"_You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to."_

Betty turned toward the front and started undulating to the beat, running her hands along the curves of her body. The light touches made her skin pebble with goosebumps and she bit her lip sensuously, continuing to watch FP's reactions with hooded lids. He looked like he was struggling to hold himself still and Betty knew he wasn't going to be able to resist her performance.

_"You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to."_

Her finale was coming up, the move they had spent the most time working on to perfect. It was more advanced than she should have attempted, but she wanted this to be a memorable Ouroboros. Betty tossed her hair back over her shoulder and kept their eyes locked as she climbed up the pole in time with the tempo.

_"But your eyes _

_Are dead and red, red as rust_."

Once she was more than half-way up, Betty spread her arms out wide and held her breath as she let go of the pole with her legs, using only her upper body strength to hold on. She used her body weight when her legs swung down to transition into a carousel spin, bending her knees so her legs were tucked underneath her. Slowly she descended, circling around the pole until she was resting on her shins.

_"Do not try me devil, devil._

_Cannot buy me devil, devil._

_You won't make a fool of me, oh no."_

Luckily the Serpent King's throne was directly in front of the stage for optimal viewing. Betty slinked forward on her hands and knees toward the edge of the platform and she knew she should have felt ridiculous, but instead she felt like a wild cat on the prowl. There was a hint of panic in FP's eyes as she climbed down from the stage and sauntered toward him on two feet.

_"What makes you so special, special_

_To think I would ever settle_

_For that devious dance between me and the devil, devil."_

Betty kicked his heel, spreading his legs apart before lowering herself between them. As the song drew to a close, she pulled her hair off the nape of her neck and tilted her head to the side. She rested her forehead on his knee, bearing her throat in a clear sign of submission.

"_Devil, devil_."

-x-

FP was never sure how the events of an evening were going to play out when there was an Initiation Ceremony. The Serpents liked to celebrate boisterously, so anything could happen. However, Elizabeth Cooper performing the Ouroboros wasn't something he could have predicted. When she had walked out on stage, any blood he needed for cognitive thinking went straight south.

He was transfixed, watching her sinuous movements capture his attention like a snake-charmer. Her routine was fluidly precise and FP knew this wasn't a last minute decision. He realized this must have been what Toni and Betty had been working during their absence the last few weeks.

It was an official pledge to the Southside Serpents and FP's emotions were all over the place. He was torn between being ecstatic she wanted to be a part of something he cherished and apprehensive of the repercussions for letting her join. There was only one thing left for her to do and FP did not have to wait long to find out how she planned to show her allegiance to the Serpent King.

As her performance neared its end, he could feel his pulse quicken as Betty descended from the stage like she was stalking her prey. It was difficult not to react and his pants grew impossibly tight when she knelt at his feet, physically declaring her submission. FP couldn't control how his body responded to having her so close to his groin and he reached out, swiping a thumb across her lower lip.

He resisted the urge to groan, nudging her chin gently so she sat up and stood up from his throne, motioning for Betty to follow suit. All eyes were on them and everyone was waiting on bated breath to hear the King's decision. FP cleared his throat before he addressed the room.

"Serpents!" He shouted. "It seems we have a potential new member on our hands." FP was momentarily interrupted by some hollering and he saw Betty shuffle her feet while she awkwardly stood there out of the corner of his eye. "Although she has performed the Ouroboros successfully, Ms. Cooper failed to announce her pledge before tonight's Initiation Ceremony."

"We'll put it to a vote! All those in favor?" The room exploded in a burst of noise that startled the blonde standing next to him. By the sound of it, no one in the bar was sitting silent and he knew he didn't even have to ask for the opposing vote.

"Welcome to the Southside Serpents, Elizabeth Cooper." He nearly had to shout and gave her an impish grin while he shrugged off his jacket, holding it up so Betty could slip her arms into the sleeves.

"You'd have your own if you'd given me some notice," FP chuckled when she flushed in response. "There's no need to be shy, you're a Serpent now, after all."

Despite her embarrassment, Betty grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer. "I was wondering if there was some place we could talk?" She asked softly in his ear and he nodded in response.

"There's an office upstairs if that's acceptable?"

At her nod of agreement, FP motioned for her to go ahead of him and stepped behind her, guiding Betty through the crowd huddled around the bar towards the stairs that let to the office. He was close enough he could feel the electricity between them, their skin nearly touching. He was on edge, still hard in his black jeans as he watched her climb the stairs in front of him. His Serpent jacket was large on her, but it was still short enough for him to see the bottom part of her cheeks as she walked.

Once they reached the top there was a locked door. Betty had tried the handle before she looked over her shoulder at FP. He crowded her against the door slightly as he dug for his keys in his pocket. When he grabbed them he looked up to see Betty staring at him with flushed cheeks and her expression made him want to reach back in his pocket and readjust the length that continued to thicken against his thigh.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. _FP thought to himself as he pulled the key ring from his pocket, licking his lower lip. His cock twitched when her eyes fell to his mouth with an almost hungry look. His hands shook slightly as he sectioned off the key to his office and stepped in even closer to could unlock the door. Betty tilted her head back to look at him through hooded lashes and he had the perfect view down his leather cut.

FP had a white knuckle grip on the door handle as he swung it open and Betty ran her hand across his chest as she slinked inside. He hit a fist against the door as he followed her in, closing and locking it behind him. He leaned against it as he watched Betty inspect the place, hands clasped behind her back as she looked around the room.

The office was more like a loft, on one side was the office area with his desk and filing cabinets. Tucked in the corner was a table with a lamp on it and an empty glass decanter. On the other side of the room was a futon, laid out as a bed with a rumpled set of pillows and blankets that were tossed on threadbare sheets.

Betty took a set on the edge of his desk, giving him a look of surprise and curiosity. "What's all this?" She asked, gesturing at the strange sleeping arrangement. FP looked slightly embarrassed, an arm stretched to rub the back of his neck.

"Ah - I set this up back in my drinking days. When even I agreed I was too messed up to drive, I crashed here." His gaze traveled from Betty to look around the room. Sighing, he let his arm fall back to his side. "I haven't been up here for quite a while."

Betty hummed, leaning back on her hands as she crossed her legs. FP's eyes had moved back up when she first made a noise and he felt like his skin was on fire as he watched her sensuous movements. He should have been a better man; should have just kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't resist after seeing her all dolled up in his leather and lace, beckoning him with hazel 'Come Fuck Me' eyes.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, voice rough like gravel and was pleased when she shuddered. "What do you want from me?"

Betty moved slowly, tossing her hair back over her shoulder and uncrossing her legs slightly as she sat up. She kept her ankles hooked together and rested her hands on her knees while she stared him down. "_Droit du seigneur._"

FP knew that couldn't have been English. She waited a moment, smirking at his confused look.

"It's French. It translates to 'the right of the lord' - or," Betty's gaze traveled down the length of his body, bottom lip caught in between pearly teeth as she visibly checked him out. "In this case, the _King_."

FP was completely hopeless. He ran a hand down his face, rubbing it across his chin as he watched Betty watch him. He was almost shaking with the need to go over and _claim _her; his possessiveness was almost frightening.

His sigh turned into a breathy groan. "We - I - I can't..." He squeezed out, fists tightening. If he gave in, he knew he couldn't have just one night. He had to keep control for both their sakes.

Betty's brow furrowed when she saw his hands clenched at his sides. "FP, come here please." She gasped, holding her arms open. When he didn't move closer, Betty tried to hop down from the desk but stalled at the sharp shake of FP's head. His jaw was clenched, every muscle straining to keep him in place. He couldn't trust himself to speak, his eyes begging her to back off.

"Just let me have your hands." Betty extended hers palms up and he could see crescent shaped scars. "Forsythe, please."

The way she said his name shredded some of his resistance and FP let out a shaky breath as he stepped closer, just enough for him to be able to place his hands in hers with his palms up so Betty could inspect them. She let out a soft whimper at the matching cuts on his hands and before he could even protest, Betty was leaning down and pressing soft, barely there kisses to his damaged skin.

She was looking up at him while she tended to his hands, watching his expression. FP nearly came undone seeing her eyes light up with desire. He moved the hand she was focused on to stroke her lips with his thumb, repeating the motion from earlier.

"You should go." FP whispered and his heart clenched when Betty recoiled with an indignant look.

"You can't tell me you don't want this." Betty countered, eyes falling to his lap where his erection was apparent.

"It's not that!" FP snapped, running his fingers back through his hair in frustration. She was wearing him down bit by bit. He sighed, staring at the floor as he mumbled, "I want this far too much."

Betty crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrow arched. "That's a problem because?" She asked and nearly toppled over when suddenly FP moved forward, surrounding her in an instant. His hands were on either side of her hips on top of the desk, lips close to her ear.

"If we go through with this, it won't be for only one night." FP whispered in a snarl and his blood thrummed when Betty shivered. "If I take this as your submission, you're _mine_."

Betty moved her hands so one was resting on FP's chest and she slid the other up to grasp his chin in tight fingers. She pulled back just enough to make eye contact before she said softly, "I'm not here for a one night stand, Forsythe."

Her look was his undoing and FP slid his hands down her thighs, parting her knees so he could step between them. He fisted the lapels of his own jacket, pulling Betty closer as he leaned his face down to meet hers. He was so close he could feel her breath against his lips.

"Say it." He ground out. Betty moved in even closer, arms snaking around his neck, lips a hairsbreadth away from his own.

"_Yours_." She gasped and FP growled, hiking her legs around his waist as he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. FP had one hand on the back of her neck, fingers intertwined in golden locks while the other was pressed into the small of her back, holding her in place as he melted against her.

Betty was moaning softly into the kiss, thighs shaking while she tried to grind her hips against FP. He chuckled, pulling back softly and breaking their lips apart. The blonde under him whimpered, pouting at his distance. FP didn't humor her, instead he moved his hands to stroke her bare sides before sliding them up, cupping the outside of her perky breasts. His lips curled into a victorious smirk when he slid his thumbs across her nipples and Betty gasped, chest expanding as they hardened under his ministrations.

"So sensitive." FP murmured; his voice had deepened. His level arousal had reached new heights, he had never been this worked up before. He removed his Serpent jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall onto the desk around her hips. "As much as I like seeing you in my skin, I'd much rather prefer to see you out of it." He drawled, fingers toying with the strap of her bralette.

"May I?" FP breathed, tugging on it slightly. When Betty nodded he slipped it off, groaning at the sight of her tight pink nubs. Suddenly he felt very over dressed; Betty seemed to notice his discomfort and sat forward, hands tugging on the hem of his flannel. She didn't have to ask the question aloud and gripped his shirt on either side of the row of buttons at his nod of approval. Betty smirked as she gave a sharp tug, the buttons giving way as she pulled his shirt open. FP was stunned and extremely turned on, so Betty used that to her advantage and removed his under shirt while he was still catching up.

Taking a page out of FP's book, Betty's fingers stroked down his chest, traced his pecks, and grazed across his nipples. He growled when she stopped him rushing forward to kiss her, instead moving her fingers down futher to follow the trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans.

"May I?" Betty whispered, a parallel of his question earlier and FP held his breath as elegant fingers undid his belt and popped open his fly before pushing his open jeans down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Betty spread her legs open a little further, running her hand up his thigh before continuing to cup his hard cock through the layer of cotton. FP hissed, pushing his hips against her hand. She tucked her legs tighter, the heels of her feet digging into his back to bring him closer. Keeping one hand on the back of his neck for balance, Betty leaned back on the other, arching her back. "Take me to bed, Forsythe."

Betty didn't have to tell him twice and FP smashed their lips together again in a wild kiss. He slid his hands under her ass and picked her up to carry his little snake over to the futon. He laid her down gently, kissing after wherever he touched while setting her down.

\- _explicit scene ~ explicit scene ~ explicit scene _-

FP tucked his exhausted lover into his side, settling them under the blanket. He pressed a kiss into her temple and felt Betty hum in contentment. She brushed her lips against his chest in a sleepy kiss, tightening the arm she had draped around his waist. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest at the sight of her obvious claim and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." FP murmured against her skin and Betty squeezed him once before letting out a quiet sigh that suspiciously sounded like '_mine._'

"If I'm yours, do you know what that makes you now, Elizabeth?" She shook her head sleepily, eyelashes fluttering as she tried to stay conscious.

"My_ Queen_."

-x-

_Fin._


End file.
